Sebastian and Matt (Untitled RP – for mimimigigigi)
by EmpressoftheLoneIsles
Summary: My tumblr partner and I have been doing a crossover rp with Sebastian Michaelis (Black Butler) and Matt Jeevas (Death Note). She suggested to me to turn our rp into a fic. This is not verbatim I added a little 'light and shading, but it's 98% close to the ongoing rp. It's still a work in progress but its a little smutty fun. In short, Matt wants his own butler...


'_Wateri, you're fired_!' Matt thought to himself as he watched the white haired man assist L.

That wasn't something that he could do anyway, just a thought that screamed in his head. He didn't hate the man because he was quite bad ass. Who would have thought that mild mannered Wateri was a sniper in a former life? It was so unfair that L & Near got people to look after them and it was a really cool idea. Matt wanted that too, and there is only one way to get what you want-go online to find it.

Clicking onto the website he looked for domestics.

"Excellent!" The redhead said as he narrowed his search to find himself the perfect Butler.

Late the following afternoon there was a knock at the door. Rather annoyed at whoever was on the other side he didn't appreciate having to stop so close to the end of the game. Opening the door Matt was quite pleased at what he saw standing there. A tall, dark haired gentleman, incredibly handsome dressed in full in Butler's attire. And what was nice about it his clothes had a Victorian edge to them and what looked like the chain of a pocket watch. Taking in this sublime specimen in front of him the man began to speak.

"Good afternoon Sir, I am here to discuss the matter of the position for a Butler. I was inquired about by a Mr. Jeevas."

_Good God!_ The sound of the man's voice was likened to if one could put an orgasm into words the man's tones would have been it.

"I am Mr. Jeevas, and you are…"

Placing his hand on his heart the dark haired man bowed his head slightly and said, "I am Sebastian Michaelis, Sir."

Matt paused for a moment because he was sure this was some sort of trick. Stepping forward he peeked out of the door close enough to Sebastian that he was able to catch the clean scent of the man's cologne while looking up and down the hall; then stepped back into his apartment. For some reason with this guy, in all his perfection standing there this had to be a prank!

Changing his expression to now one of skepticism, Matt folded his arms and looked at Sebastian strangely.

"Am I being punk'd?"

"Sir?" Sebastian said as he began to shake his head in the negative, "Sir I have no idea what you are speaking of. I am what you are looking for am I not?"

'Ab-sol-fucking-lutely.' Matt concurred in his head. This his voice kicked in, "Yea, a little too much."

Showing the man in, the redhead said despite himself, "You're hired."

Sebastian smiled when he heard the young man's statement as he came completely into the apartment. Turning around to face him he watched his new Master close the door; but he still felt the apprehension coming from him. But that was beside the point, Sebastian was a powerful demon who had seen and done many things. Maybe for this 'lifetime' he would play it straight for a while and indulge in what it meant to be human. There was no contract involved this time, so this would be all fun. Allowing his eyes to dance over the redhead's long, slender form his smile broadened.

As the younger man turned around Sebastian's wicked smile, eased back into the pleasant gentle one for before. Meeting the young man's face he waited to see what was going to be Matt's next question.

Matt looked at Sebastian and laughed an awkward laugh, "I still don't believe one word of this. L doesn't usually have a sense of humor but when he does it's usually a dozy. No this is more Mello's speed, yea-"

What caused the pause in his speech was because of Mello's obvious vanity. He would no doubt send his friend someone who was almost, if not impossible to resist physically and Sebastian was it.

"Sir?" the man began his expression was the epitome of a question mark.

Gesturing to the couch Matt said, "Please have a seat."

'Oh yes Mels this is all you.' Matt thought as he watched Sebastian remove his overcoat, drape it over his arm and prepared to sit down.

Everything this man did was sexy and not in an in-your-face type of way but that type of subtle, 'slow boil' type sexiness you don't quite see anymore. Once Sebastian's coat was off, Matt looked at the other unabashedly while he straightened his tailcoat at his narrow waist. Continuing to take in his ensemble a little more he couldn't help but notice the white buttons that marched down the front of the man's shirt that met his black vest. Sebastian was a sight, long legs and all. Matt watched as the man sat down, with a posture and etiquette that would have made Emily Post proud. Yet through all of this the man's expression never changed.

There was a lengthy, yet pleasant silence between the two of them and for once Matt wished he'd worn his goggles. Sebastian's gaze mirrored Matt's and was of a predatory nature. There really was no need for the redhead to ask the other anything because all of his verified references were right there on his information page. But this was the best time to see what he would and would not do.

"I've never had anyone look after me in this way, so I must ask. How does this go?" the redhead said while bringing his hands up in a questioning gesture.

Blinking a slow blink at him Sebastian nodded softly and opened his mouth to speak. But at the same time Matt fanned him off before one syllable fell from his lips.

"Oh fuck it!" Matt said as he stood up, straddled and slid down onto Sebastian's lap, "Is this permitted?"

Sebastian's expression didn't change even when he felt the pleasant weight of the young man on top of him. Adjusting his long frame to accommodate Matt Sebastian's once pleasant expression turned into an unequivocal smirk.

"Permitted and _encouraged_ Master." Sebastian said.

Matt caught the anomaly of the man's eyes as he saw a brief flash of crimson wash over them. It was so brief and as much as Sebastian was lusting after the redhead and that subtle little tell was bound to happen sooner or later; especially while he was in human form. As unusual as it was Matt dismissed it because of all the things he'd seen nothing really fazed him anymore.

"My bedroom is at the end of the hall and yours is the first door on the right. But unfortunately we won't be seeing that much of each other." Matt said as he pointed over his shoulder to direct Sebastian's attention in that particular direction.

Listening to the gentle purr of the other's voice the Butler couldn't quell his thoughts of throwing Matt onto the couch and taking him right then and there. As inappropriate as that may have been the demon was sure he probably would have been able to get away with it. But instead he allowed this 'flirtation' to continue. What was even more refreshing was the fact that Matt cut right to the chase, when so many hid behind "supposed" indifference. The lanky frame and those smoky green eyes was something that Sebastian didn't plan on attempting to resist. He was curious as to how that skin would feel underneath his hands. As well as the sound of Matt's moans because the Butler was for sure with that kind of voice he had to be a moaner and if he wasn't he would be one very soon. There were some things that Sebastian had learned during his brief stay in Marquis de Sable's dungeon. And despite rumors of people slowing down the older they get the Marquis was quite different. The old boy actually got kinkier with age, several things that Sebastian would kill for to do to the redhead.

"I like most foods, 'cept for Artichokes," Matt shook his head, "…can't stand 'em."

"No worries, Master I shall adjust for that." Sebastian said, as if the other sitting on his lap was completely normal.

It was a bit of a thrill when the man called him Master and Matt actually was going to like this more than he thought he would. But, perhaps he was moving to fast so he slid off of Sebastian's lap going back to his original position of sitting next to the man. Slightly saddened as the warmth of the other dissipated from his lap Sebastian returned to his original well postured position.

The redhead signed and said, "Well I'll leave you to get acquainted with your new surroundings."

Rising from the sofa Sebastian turned and deeply bowed to Matt with his hand over his heart as he done numerous times. "I shall bring the rest of my things in tomorrow if that is to your liking Master."

"Yes of course I shall be here and I will have a key for you when you return." Matt said.

"Very good Master."

With the same pleasant expression Sebastian turned to leave the room, the redhead watching every graceful step the man took.

The smile once again returned to Sebastian's face as he felt the young man's eyes upon him. He was used to it, the looks of women and the looks of men. He was a demon after all; his main purpose for being was to tempt and to play upon the desires of humans.

Late evening rolled around as Matt had become quite engrossed in his game and Sebastian was in the process of cleaning up the kitchen from dinner. One thing Matt couldn't help but notice the man was quiet and efficient but they would engage in several sessions of flirtatious and normal small talk. Realizing that the man should leave soon Matt turned off the gaming console and the television soon followed.

"I'm going to go and change for bed. I'll be back in a few moments and I will see you first thing in the morning." Matt said as he got up from the sofa and headed in the direction of his bedroom.

As he crossed the threshold, Matt grasped the hem of his red and black horizontal stripped shirt and began to pull it over his head. But before his entire midsection was free of the shirt a pair of white gloved hands appeared from behind and began to unfasten his belt.

"Hey!" Matt said quickly pulling away and turned around to face Sebastian who was now standing back up to his full height.

"Master?" was Sebastian's reply as he stood there his hands folded in front of himself as a look of complete surprise at the others action covered his face.

"What are you doing?" Matt said as he brushed Sebastian's hands away from his belt that the man was attempting to undo once again.

"My job is to assist you in all things, Master. I was going to run bath or is it a shower that you would prefer?"

_TBC_…


End file.
